


The Tutor.

by Fangirlqueen87



Series: Roblivion [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Big brother Aaron, Liv gets a tutor because she's failing ;(, M/M, Robert's not a fan despite the fact that everyone else is, jealous!Robert, robert is a jealous moody marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberts heart nearly sank when he saw this 'super fit lad' because yep he was wasn't he? He was sitting there, hands clasping round a mug, well not just any mug - Robert's mug, smiling a perfect smile and donning a nerdy little cardigan. His eyes were dark, dark brown and wide with this happiness. His hair was thick and curly, again a dark brown that just made him look all...put together.</p><p>Or</p><p>Liv needs a tutor, Aaron finds one and Robert can't help but feel a certain green eyed monster lurking over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor.

**Author's Note:**

> Who dosen't love a good 'ol fashion jealousy fic eh? I've previously written a jealous Aaron fic called 'The T.A' so this is sorta the other version I had in my head.
> 
> Warning: Robert is one moody marshmallow who dosen't like sharing.
> 
> Enjoy <3

"AN **_F_**?" Aaron shouted, his voice was filled with anger and confusion and suddenly Robert almost winced as he stopped on the stairs and waited to hear "LIV COME DONE RIGHT NOW!"

Robert bit down on his lip playfully as he watched Liv walk past him on the stairs, one step at a time slowly dragging herself before turning round and hearing Robert let out a small little "Good luck" and then staying firmly on the steps again.

Robert always found Aaron's 'big brother in charge' voice ridiculously funny and even a little bit sexy and if his head wasn't _banging_ from celebrating a deal last night, he would have been the first person ready to witness Aaron disciplining his little sister.

From what he could work out, Liv had got an F on a test, that was for sure.

Robert sighed a little as he thought about it because he knew Aaron would be blaming himself for letting her fall behind on school, he would feel guilty and question himself because that was just the sort of person he was. He would have been blaming himself for much longer than blaming Liv at all.

Liv sheepishly walked towards Aaron, she knew what was wrong already and she couldn't help but feel guilty about the anger and upset her brother was feeling.

"Liv, care to explain?" Aaron said harshly handing her the letter she had carelessly just tossed in the bin the night before.

Seeing an F on the work she had tried hard on made her see red and that was it, she was crumbling it up and putting it in the bin like it didn't matter.

"I know I did rubbish, but I _tried._ " Liv said leaning closer to Aaron and trying to make him understand.

Aaron shook his head, "Why does a part of me think you didn't?" He said clearly frustrated.

Liv stayed silent, angry that her brother would think she would be _failing_ on purpose.

Victoria managed to break the silence almost instantly as she walked towards them with a small skip in her step, "Oh is that your homework Liv?" she said smiling before pulling a face as Aaron pushed the paper in front of her.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Liv yelled a little louder and Robert tensed as he adjusted his tie on the stairs, still not wanting to get involved in a screaming match this _early_ in the morning.

"I don't think you realise how bad this is Liv? Your mum rings me every single week to know how you're doing, I can't lie to her -"

Liv's eyes widened; "You wouldn't send me to her." She said the words quickly, panic in her voice that made Aaron sigh softly and let out, "Of course not.” He mumbled before looking down at the paper, "But she might think I'm doing a bad job Liv..."

Victoria suddenly tutted and patted Aaron on the back, "Oi don't be daft eh...you're doing great with her." She said eagerly before looking at Liv "Isn't he?" She added widening her eyes and making Liv nod her head.

The silence returned to the room and Robert dared to enter, Aaron's eyes instantly found his and almost called out for a 'Help' that dragged Robert to his side.

"Listen I have an idea, why don't we get her a tutor." Robert said making Liv roll her eyes suddenly at the idea.

"Aw that's fab!" Victoria clapped her hands together and then skirted off again making Liv roll her eyes even more.

Aaron smiled at Robert still getting over the way he had said 'we' instead of just 'me' or 'you'. God they _were_ a team weren't they.

"I suppose that would be a good idea." Aaron said leaning towards Robert and then turning to Liv, "What do ya say?" He mumbled.

Liv looked at Robert and saw his eyes widen like Victoria's had done before as if to say ' _you better agree with me_ ', reluctantly Liv nodded her head and then sighed as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door "I'm gonna be late for school, I'll see you later" she said not giving Aaron the chance to say anything back as she left.

Aaron let out a deep sigh as he heard the door slam, "God she's not happy with that is she?" He shook his head harshly.

Robert turned Aaron towards him and kissed his forehead "Who would be? A boring old man teaching her..." Robert paused for a second "What is it she needs teaching babe?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "She's doing Shakespeare according to this..." He said looking down at the paper and making Robert playfully snore in response.

"Oi don't do that around her, she needs to think it's...I don't know worth while." Aaron said slapping at Robert's chest and then walking towards the kitchen.

Robert followed behind him, pulling him closer again and kissing his neck softly "Listen she'll be grateful when she's actually passing it." He let out a small laugh and then turned Aaron towards him again, stroking his cheek softly "You're doing a great job with her you know..."

Aaron shook his head a little and then suddenly Robert was holding onto his chin and whispering, "I mean it, she's lucky to have someone like you.”

Aaron smiled softly before pulling Robert even closer and crashing their lips together passionately, completely taking Robert by surprise as their tongues collided eagerly, kissing like this was reserved for the bedroom not the kitchen at eight in the morning but he was _not_ complaining.

Aaron suddenly let go of Robert catching his breath all at once and making Robert's heart race.

"What was that for?" Robert let out shakily, his lips still tingling.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and bit down on his lip "Just because..." He mumbled before kissing Robert's cheek quickly and moving towards the sofa to get his coat "I'll ring round some places see if I can get a tutor for her" he said looking at Robert.

Robert nodded his head, "Sure, let me know how it goes.”

Aaron nodded along, a smile widening across his face because he _loved_ how involved Robert wanted to be in Liv's life, it said a lot, in some ways it said everything.

"I love you, Robert." Aaron said the words so proudly it almost knocked Robert off balance.

Still, he could let out a shaky breath "I love you too." He whispered as he watched his boyfriend leave the room.

 

.

.

 

It was five o'clock and Robert couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at his boyfriend who despite his words that morning _hadn't_ kept him informed about Liv's tutor at all. The thought of him just not finding one and not bothering to say anything had sprung to mind but _still_ , it would have been nice to know he thought as he entered the pub.

The atmosphere was almost giddy as he looked around and watched as Vanessa and Carly sat by the bar giggling like a bunch of teenagers whilst Leyla filled up her glass with the bottle they were seemingly sharing. Robert shook his head as their cackles filled his mind and thought about forgetting the whole 'I'm-annoyed-at-my-boyfriend-so- I'll- pout-by-the-bar'.

Pride crept in though and soon he was doing just that, well sitting in the corner rather than at the bar because he _really_ couldn't handle those woman laughing like that.

Time stretched on and the need to see Aaron was making him restless. He almost always felt like that, this _need_ to see Aaron that was just natural to him. Despite things that got in the way, obstacles and curve balls throughout their time knowing each other - that constant _need_ to be _close_ to Aaron had never faltered, not even once.

Robert decided to scratch the itch called Aaron and made his way towards the bar before stopping as he heard the woman talking louder.

"Did you see him come in though? I mean drop dead." Vanessa squealed using her hands for effect Robert thought as she waved them all over the place and made these flirtatious signs.

"What did you think he wanted?" Carly whispered further into the other woman as if she didn't want anyone to hear, Robert to hear.

"I mean like...this super fit lad just waltzes on in with Aaron of all people, and goes straight through to the back -"

That made Robert's head twist almost instantly because all he seemed to grasp was ' _Super.Fit.With Aaron._ '

"What was that about Aaron?" Robert couldn't help but question, instantly jealously was coursing through his _entire_ body.

Vanessa pulled a face, almost a 'didn't you know?' face and Robert couldn't help feel like an idiot. Who else knew about this ' _drop dead...super fit lad_ ' that Aaron was _with_?

"He's...with him now..." Leyla said almost smugly.

Robert frowned at the words and the way she almost relished in the news, before he knew it he was charging towards the back room and crashing through the door.

Roberts heart nearly _sank_ when he saw this 'super fit lad' because yep he was wasn't he? He was sitting there, hands clasping round a mug, well not just any mug - _Robert's mug,_ smiling a _perfect_ smile and donning a nerdy little cardigan. His eyes were dark, _dark_ brown and wide with this happiness. His hair was thick and curly, again a dark brown that just made him look all...put together.

There he was sitting by the table looking rather comfortable and then there was Aaron, sitting right there next to him.

"Robert." Aaron let out as he saw Robert just standing by the door looking at the scene, inspecting it almost.

Robert tensed slightly not realising that he had just merely stood there by the door not saying a word.

Mr 'super fit lad' turned towards him still wearing a _perfect_ smile and making Robert frown without even thinking.

Robert shrugged his shoulders cooly "Am I interrupting anything?" He said almost trying to sound jokey, most definitely not being jokey at all though.

Aaron saw through it despite the fact that Mr 'super fit lad' just smiled _that_ little bit more.

Aaron nodded his head, "Don't be daft." He cut though the words slightly, taking his time with each one as he stared at Robert and titled his head slightly.

The air was thick suddenly because Robert was nodding his head expectantly, he _still_ didn't buy the whole 'you haven't interrupted anything' business.

Robert cleared his throat, hesitating to say something before stopping as he heard the door push open. Liv was standing there, smiling as she walked towards the table with a book in her hand.

Liv pulled out a chair and placed the book down, "Found it.” She mumbled making Aaron let out a little cheer. Mr 'super fit lad' chuckled, Robert frowned harder.

Seconds later Aaron's eyes were finding Robert's again, this time he wasn't smiling almost _feeling_ the jealousy pour out of his boyfriend.

"This is...Joseph, he's Liv's tutor." Aaron said the words slowly as if he wanted Robert to hear them all.

Joseph was turning around to greet Robert properly, pulling up a hand awkwardly "Hi". He seemed friendly, too friendly for his own good probably and too nice to know how 'super fit' he actually was. That was even more annoying.

He turned back round after Robert gave him a small almost dismissive nod of the head. Joseph was almost engrossed in whatever he was teaching Liv, as Robert looked closer he could see the colourful pens and the notepads spread out across the table that he had probably bought with him - Liv didn't know what a bloody notepad even looked like.

Aaron cleared his throat as he watched Robert still standing by the door. He knew what the issue was already. He had heard the giggles from Carly and the rest of the woman as they saw Joseph enter the pub. Aaron couldn't deny the fact that he was surprised by his appearance, his defined jaw and mysteriously rich dark eyes.

He _was_ bloody good looking. Too good looking to be a English tutor.

"Mind if I have a word?" Aaron questioned softly as he stood up and walked towards Robert, holding onto his arm and pulling him out into the hallway.

"Right, what's up?" Aaron let out a small sigh as he saw Robert struggling to meet his eye.

Robert shook his head, "Thanks for telling me..."

Aaron rolled his eyes "What, about Joseph?" He mumbled, leaning in slightly.

Robert pulled back slightly as he heard the word, he couldn't help it. Robert nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah about _Joseph_ , about you not telling me you got Liv a tutor even though I asked you to let me know" he sounded hurt more than anything, and Aaron felt guilty.

Aaron sighed hard rubbing hard at his head as he spoke, "I'm sorry alright, I was just talking to Moira and she recommended him, he was her Hannah's one for a while and then the next minute I knew he was outside the pub waiting for me, she rang him for me."

Robert nodded his head slowly "Right then..."

Aaron frowned "You're still all pissed off about this aren't ya?" He said slowly, slightly angry because it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yeah well I'm sorry, it was just a bit of a shock seeing -"

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head "A man sitting at our kitchen table, having a cuppa" he said the words causally as if they didn't matter.

_Hm yeah a 'super fit' man._

Aaron leaned in closer, "I can understand the shock." He said sarcastically causing Robert to mumble a "Get lost" as he ran up the stairs.

It was as if he just didn't _understand_. He was pissed.

Maybe it was because Aaron didn't seem to be at all apologetic or because they _both_ could grasp that he was gorgeous yet Aaron didn't seem to bring that up at all, but Robert was pissed.

Aaron hesitated for a second as he lifted a leg up the stairs and then heard "Don't follow me" from Robert. Aaron shook his head hard because he didn't want things to be sour between them over a bloody tutor but it looked like it would be if he let Robert _stew_ in his mood a minute longer.

Aaron charged up the stairs and crashed into his from as he saw Robert pulling off his tie and running a hand through his hair, "I said don't -"

Aaron walked further towards him and shrugged his shoulders, "This is _my_ room mate.” He let out slowly.

“Fine then, I'll leave."

Aaron sighed putting a hand on Robert's shoulder and stopping him, "Robert don't be like this, I'm sorry for not telling you about Joseph okay I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Robert nodded his head slightly because he _was_ overreacting, "It's alright.” He said leaning in towards Aaron and kissing him lightly on the lips before smiling as he felt Aaron _deepening_ into him and pushing him against the wall.

"Maybe I'll make it up to ya." Aaron teased as he pulled at Robert's trousers and watched as his face just lit up at the thought.

_God he missed Aaron like this._

Aaron moaned into Robert before dropping towards the ground and kissing at his crotch, purposely teasing his boyfriend.

Robert hitched his breath suddenly before frowning as he heard -

"AARON JOESPH IS LEAVING!" Liv, Liv, Liv fucking Liv.

Aaron instantly rose to his feet almost on command as he heard his sister and yelled back, "Coming!"

Robert tensed all over, he was past angry now and just desperate to _feel_ Aaron against him, yet now he was going to go and see Joseph again - instead.

“Won't be a minute." Aaron panted obviously trying to control the way he was equally as turned on as Robert.

Robert rolled his eyes, "Does Joseph not know how to work a door knob?"

Aaron let out a little chuckle deciding to view Robert's words as purposely funny and nothing else.

Aaron kissed Robert's cheek suddenly and then walked out of the door. _A cheek kiss?_ Robert was almost seething as he heard Aaron pile down the stairs and greet Joseph all nice and friendly.

Robert still leant against the wall, not really knowing what to do or how long to leave it before he pulled down his trousers and sorted himself out without Aaron's mouth having anything to do with it at all. He did just that about fifteen minutes later. After he heard Aaron chuckle out a "See you then" and then turn towards Liv and eagerly ask her "What did you learn then?" like a little interested mother.

They were chatting away, laughing and giggling about God knows what and although Robert _was_ interested in hearing about Liv and what progress she had made, right now he didn't really care all that much at all.

Robert huffed and puffed and made a grew big deal about it all when Aaron _did_ eventually climb up the stairs again and pull a little face screaming an apology that Robert didn't care about hearing, instead he decided to have a shower.

A nice cold shower, alone.

 

.

.

 

Aaron tried again that night to say sorry but Robert was facing away from him, his large back blocking Aaron away and making him feel even more guilty. He didn't mean to leave Robert out in the cold as often as he did, he was disgusting at sharing love, well sharing it equally and someone always got hurt and he hated to think that it was almost always Robert.

"Babe I'm sorry about -" Aaron whispered into Robert, kissing the back of his neck and then almost falling into him, twisting Robert's body to face him and then meeting his eyes.

Robert gulped hard, he could see Aaron's face filled with stress and upset and he didn't want to add to any of that but he was stubborn prick sometimes "You look tired, get some sleep" he mumbled making Aaron drop his head slightly because Robert was doing that thing he usually did, he wasn't accepting an apology, he wasn't _not_ accepting an apology, he was just simply ignoring all of it as if he hadn't heard.

Aaron nodded his head and kissed Robert gently instantly making Robert melt because whenever Aaron kissed him in bed there was just something extra tingly about it.

Robert turned towards Aaron then, kissing him back and mumbling an _I love you_ to soothe the worry he knew Aaron would be feeling.

 

.

.

 

The next day at breakfast Liv wouldn't _stop_ banging on about what she had learnt from the fantastic Joseph and although Robert told himself that Aaron's grin was about Liv being so enthusiastic about bloody Shakespeare, he couldn't help but wonder if it was just because _Joseph_ had been mentioned.

"Oh and you know The Lion King, it's sorta based on Hamlet! Hamlet!" Liv suddenly before gulping at her orange juice and making Aaron raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, didn't know that," Aaron said leaning closer to her and smiling even wider before turning to Robert, "Did you?"

"Nah, no I didn't." Robert let out quietly trying his best to act like he cared at all.

Liv sensed some slight tension in the room and instantly relished in it entirely "And he's coming back after school today" she added smiling as she said the words.

Aaron looked over at her and then at Robert who wasn't given anything away with his expression but instead his words.

"Thank God for Joseph eh." Robert mumbled, stirring round his cereal and not meeting Aaron's eyes.

Aaron tensed suddenly because Jesus Robert couldn't let go of anything and he was beyond sick of it.

Victoria saved the thick atmosphere as she entered the room, walking over to the table and squeezing at Robert's shoulder, "Oh is that his name." She said with a grin on her face. Robert rolled his eyes because Jesus she must have been listening and by the giddiness in her voice she was a fan too. Another one.

Aaron nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, Liv's tutor." He said pointing at Liv as if to explain why he was there yesterday and why they were talking about him.

Victoria gasped playfully, "Bloody hell if I had a tutor like that I would have be flunking lessons all day long..." She said making Liv let out a mischievous little chuckle that unsettled Robert slightly.

Aaron smiled and then rolled her eyes "Don't give her _any_ ideas Vic.”

"He's really fit though isn't he? I mean like _really_ fit.” Victoria exaggerated every word possible and made Liv chuckle even louder and nod her head in agreement.

Robert looked towards Aaron trying to grasp his opinion but Aaron wasn't looking back, instead he was smiling with the girls and almost completely ignoring Robert. Robert slammed down his spoon harshly, starling Victoria who knew something was wrong and quickly shuffled out of the room. Robert rose to his feet causing Aaron to frown harshly.

"I'm going to work." Robert let the words out as he looked down to Aaron.

Aaron bit down on his lip "What time you coming home?" He mumbled as he watched Liv pull an awkward face.

Robert shook his head and sighed, "Don't worry I won't be here until the gorgeous Joseph is long gone."

He knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it. This Joseph seemed to be the perfect person ever, a great support for Liv, someone who seemed to turn heads in the village and someone Aaron could seemingly joke and laugh with. Just perfect.

Aaron rose to his feet as he watched Robert walk towards the door like some spoilt brat "Oi, Rob don't just walk -"

The door slammed behind Robert and Aaron was left staring at it for a few seconds before Liv mumbled, "Methinks someone's jealous."

Aaron turned around, "Of what? You getting better grades,"

Liv rolled her eyes, "More like the person _helping_ me get the better grades. It's so obvious that he dosent like all the attention Joseph is getting." She said sitting her cereal and then smiling.

Aaron put a hand on his hip and sighed "What attention?" He sneered, God he could understand why some of the ladies might have been interested in some bloke just walking through the pub with Aaron but it wasn't that scandalous.

Liv turned to face Aaron again "The attention he gets from being _fit._ "

Aaron pointed towards his sister, "Enough of that." He muttered.

Liv waved a hand up as if to shrug him off, "Don't act like he's _not_ good looking when he is." She scoffed.

Aaron heisted slightly not knowing what to say, "I...well yeah he is but that -"

Liv's smile widened all at once and Aaron was regretting what he had just said.

"That's why Robert's all...jealous."

"He's got nothing to be _jealous_ about, just because he's a bit attractive -"

Liv raised an eyebrow " _Attractive_? Well he definitely has competition then" she had this level of humour in her voice that made Aaron frown.

"Liv don't be so stupid and don't say _anything_ to Robert." Aaron said his voice becoming more serious than before, "I don't want him thinking whatever you just said is true." God the thought horrified him.

Liv nodded her head playfully as if she wasn't listening.

Robert shuddered as he heard it all, he had stood there on the other side of the door as he searched for his coat in the hallway and then he heard all about Joseph being good looking and attractive too by his own boyfriend and he was seething.

He didn't want to hear anything more and so he quietly shuffled out of the door and tried to hold his emotions back.

"I _love_ Robert okay, so...so nothing and definitely _no_ one is going to ruin that." Aaron walked towards Liv with conviction in his steps making sure she believed every word.

 

.

.

 

Robert had let out his emotions on a client at work. Instead of his normal charming self he was angry and snappy and well he was surprised they even considered signing a deal with such a prick - they must have been desperate. Walking into the pub after work at six o'clock Robert had purposely took his time, not wanting to bump into Mr perfect (this was now his new name) and see his _perfect_ smile.

Like the day before Robert decided to have a pint before he was to see Aaron, trying to loosen himself up a little he thought and maybe try to block out the fact that his boyfriend had admitted that he found another man attractive and then didn't want him knowing about it.

Leyla was at the bar with him, noticing his mood she came further towards him.

"I saw that guy back here again earlier." She teased making Robert take a gulp at his pint.

"Oh you mean the gorgeous Joseph, yeah he's Liv's tutor." Robert let the words out bitterly as he spoke.

Leyla raised an eyebrow, "Dosent look like a tutor.” She said with a chuckle.

It was true, when Robert had imagined an English tutor he saw an old stuffy man with a beard and glasses who would patronise Liv the entire time, not someone who was young and sparky and good looking who came equipped with gel pens and notepads.

"Tell me about it." Robert muttered taking another swig of his glass and growing even more jealous.

 

.

.

 

Aaron sat with Liv at the table, staring down at his phone and wondering whether or not to call Robert. The way he had left the morning had troubled Aaron all day and he couldn't help but feel guilty about making Robert storm out the way he did.

But then it wasn't his fault Robert was stupidly jealous because someone else had been given the slightest bit of attention. Liv seemed to agree with him but then she was a bit of a trouble maker herself and he didn't take her seriously.

The knock on the door coming from the back of the pub alerted Aaron as Liv went to answer it and then said, "Back already."

Aaron frowned as he watched Joseph come back into the room, he had left ten minutes ago and managed to make things seem a lot clearer for Liv all round. He was great with her and Aaron was grateful.

"I left my phone here." Joseph said as he watched Liv put her headphones in and walk up the stairs, leaving only Aaron and him in the room.

Aaron peered round the room, "I haven't seen it mate but you're more than welcome to look" he said before his phone beeped loudly and he swore suddenly as he read the message. Another one from Sandra. He had been getting them all day and he had been ignoring them all day, they were all about the same thing really 'Liv's education' and how she was outraged that she was failing. Aaron didn't understand how she came to know but apparently according to the school she was on their records as well as Aaron and they had every right to inform her too.

The messages were filled with anger and disappointment and Aaron couldn't handle even seeing them as he chucked his phone onto the sofa in a fury.

"Everything alright?" Joseph asked as he turned towards Aaron.

Aaron shook his head harshly, "No, no Liv's mum keeps messaging me about her grades and I just feel terrible." He had been wanting to tell Robert as soon as he got them, but he held back knowing that Robert probably wouldn't care about Liv after the way he had stormed out that morning.

"But she has the most fantastic tutor in the world...why would she worry?" Joseph said making Aaron chuckle as he walked towards him and punched at his arm, "She's doing great." He added making Aaron smile.

"Thanks for this." Aaron said and then instantly Joseph was leaning into him and holding him into a hug, a tight one and then pulling away looking into Aaron's eyes and smiling.

_Surely not, no, no._

Aaron gulped harshly and then -

"Well this looks cosy." Robert spat the words out, taking in the scene in front of him and feeling his heart race because Jesus they looked pretty close and Liv was no where in sight.

Aaron pushed Joseph away from him almost immediately, "Robert, Joe was just -"

_A nickname, a fucking nickname for the prat._

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Joe? It's _Joe_ now is it?" He sneered as Joseph stared at him and frowned.

"Am I missing something here?" Joseph said waving his hand between Aaron and Robert.

Robert stepped towards Joseph just wanting to punch that beautiful porcelain face Joseph had, but Aaron was stepping in front of Joseph almost to shield him now Robert was faced directly with Aaron instead.

Robert nodded his head, "You could say that yeah, considering you were _all_ over my _boyfriend_ just a second ago."

Joseph's eyes widened, "Boyfriend?" he let out, shocked because he hadn't even realised. Seeing Robert yesterday only for a few seconds didn't shape much of an opinion and he hadn't even thought Aaron was _gay_ let alone was in a relationship.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened, _Jesus_ Robert would ya chill out"

Robert stepped further towards Aaron not quite believing how calm he was "Nothing happened _yet_ , I heard ya this morning talking about how _attractive_ he is!"

  
Aaron's face instantly turned bright red, his blush ridiculously visible and Joseph pulled himself away from the scene.

  
"Woah woah woah. I'm not after Aaron, I'm not even _gay._ " Joseph said all at once staring right at Robert.

The sound of a phone ringing filled the room, Joseph's phone. Robert turned around and saw it first, picking it up and seeing who was ringing.

"That'll probably be Louise, my _girlfriend._ " Joseph said staring at Aaron and then Robert who was looking down and seeing ' _Louise_ ' pop up on the screen.

Robert passed him the phone and then Joseph was looking at Aaron, "I'm sorry if you thought I was -"

Aaron shook his head; "I didn't.” He mumbled even though for a second fear had crept over him and he was ready to push him through the nearest window.

Joseph left without looking at Robert again, not interested in an apology from the paranoid man.

The sound of the door slamming shut made Aaron try to push past Robert, he was mortified by Robert's jealousy.

Robert walked in front of him quickly "Aaron wait -" He said pushing Aaron back towards him because he needed to explain.

"So what you think I was _cheating_ on ya or I was _thinking_ of doing it?" Aaron let out bitterly as he stared at Robert.

Robert shakily nodded his head, when he had seen them standing so close together at first heartache stretched across him instantly because he was _seeing_ Aaron like that with someone else. But then after that and anger had passed all he felt was this ridiculous amount of karma overflow.

It's probably what he deserved.

"I don't know. Aaron I -"

"You know what Robert, when you expect the worst from someone that's exactly what you'll get." Aaron sneered charging towards the door again. Robert's eyes widened, instantly he was back there at home farm saying the words to Chrissie and meaning all of it as he knew he was going to go and seek out Aaron. He couldn't let that happen again and suddenly he was pulling at Aaron and desperately trying to keep him close.

"Aaron I'm begging ya don't go to him -"

Aaron's eyes widened, "Are you off your head? He's _straight_ , you heard him."

Robert stammered shaking slightly because the words had cut _deep_ into him and reminded him of a time he wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry Aaron I just saw ya -"

Aaron shook his head "What? You _saw_ nothing! He was just hugging me 'cos Sandra's been banging on about Liv's grades all day and it was doing my head in."

Robert tensed, "So you could tell him but not me? Cheers." He said shaking his head as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "What after your little performance this morning? Please Robert.” He said becoming frustrated by it all.

Robert pulled at Aaron's arm, "Remember when I said I wanted you to rely on me, I _meant_ it." He said feeling overwhelmed by how distant the day had made him and Aaron feel.

Aaron sighed, "Did you? Did you really because when I actually _needed_ ya around you were too busy sulking..."

Robert's eyes widened, "Don't say that." he mumbled folding guilty.

Aaron walked towards the kitchen, avoiding Robert's gaze, "And now you've just made it all awkward with him now, because you saw what you _wanted_ to see."

"I heard you say he was good looking, attractive -"

"So? Dosen't mean I'm gonna jeopardise what I have with you because I find someone attractive." Aaron let out angrily. Yeah he was attractive but that didn't mean anything at all. It didn't change what he felt for Robert one bit, he _loved_ Robert more than anything and thinking someone was good looking didn't alter those feelings in the slightest.

Robert suddenly inhaled, "What like I did to Chrissie you mean...with you?" He said all at once because it was the only thing he could think of. The way he had found Aaron almost irresistibly attractive at first and look how that turned out.

Aaron was slightly taken aback but managed to mutter, "Difference is _I_ don't want to fuck him, unlike you did with me."

Robert smiled a little, walking towards Aaron and daring to soften his voice and let out, "I'm sorry."

Aaron shook his head "Rob I'm allowed to have an opinion on someone without you thinking I'm gonna jump into bed with 'em.” He said clearly still bothered by it but reaching out for Robert's hand all the same.

"I know..."

Aaron smiled softly "Besides Carly's always banging on about her sexy she thinks you are and how she thinks she's still in with a chance" he said before rolling his eyes as he saw Robert smile.

Robert raised a hand up to clutch Aaron's face, "I just...he was great with Liv and made ya laugh and I just was jealous I suppose, he seemed _perfect._ "

Aaron frowned hard "You should know by now that I don't do perfect." Hemumbled hovering over Robert's lips, "Not by a long shot." He added before kissing Robert gently.

 

.

.

 

Robert managed to finally drag Aaron to bed and have his way with him before laying undisturbed for what felt like hours as they rested wrapped in each other.

"Did that tell ya I'm not interested in straight blokes?" Aaron mumbled as he kissed Robert's chest lightly.

"Yeah, reckon you could have _hammered_ home the point a little bit more though to be honest." Robert teased as he gently dragged a hand through Aaron's hair.

Aaron poked Robert playfully "I'll have to try again later then won't I?" He whispered as he gently moved closer to Robert's ear and then pulled away again.

"I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions and being -"

"A jealous little boy." Aaron teased again before turning towards Robert properly.

Robert gulped hard "It's just the thought of you...you cheating on me...I just -" He  said choking back his emotions all at once.

Aaron heard the emotions coming out messily and soon Robert was nearly crying as Aaron placed a hand on his chest.

"And I would have deserved it." Robert added as Aaron leaned closer into him.

"Oi don't you _dare_ say that, Robert stop being -" Aaron could hear how sad Robert seemed and he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Call it karma after I was the _cheater_..." Robert meant every word, probably always would think that way because despite the fact that he would never regret what he had now with Aaron he was almost waiting for it all to crash down and be ruined.

Some sort of disaster to strike and for karma to be seen stirring the pot in the corner enjoying every single minute.

Aaron gulped hard wondering what to say to make Robert think any differently "Well, I'm never going to cheat on ya, I can _promise_ ya that."

Robert nodded his head because deep down he knew Aaron could never cheat on anyone, not when he _loved_ them like he _loved_ Robert. But he wouldn't be able to shake the fact that it _could_ happen to him, nothing was set in stone and maybe love wasn't enough.

Aaron could see how Robert _still_ somehow wasn't sure "You deserve happiness Robert, just as much as you tell me I do." He said gently before kissing Robert softly on the lips.

Robert _melted_ into Aaron like he always did "I love you, I _really_ love you.” He whispered into Aaron's ear making him smile.

Aaron gulped, he was _never_ ready to hear the words but he always welcomed them, _always_. "I love you too, I don't tell you enough." He whispered back.

 

.

.

 

Robert felt Aaron breathing into him as they lay in silence, a hand gently stoked up Robert's arm as Aaron suddenly said, "Besides imagine me juggling two people at the same time, I mean I can hardly keep you satisfied most of the time!"

Robert rolled his head back and playfully poked Aaron's side turning him over and pinning him down as he eagerly kissed him harshly and said "How about you _try_ keeping me _satisfied_ a little bit more than eh."

.

.

The next day Robert met Aaron in the pub earlier than the days before, he was by the sink washing up a glass and Liv was no where in sight.

"Where's Liv?" Robert asked as he walked towards Aaron and snaked an arm around his waist.

Aaron smiled as he turned around and kissed Robert softly on the lips "Getting changed."

Robert nodded his head "Don't be angry with me but -"

Aaron's face fell slightly, "What have ya done?" He said crossing his arms and frowning.

"I rang Sandra earlier, explained that Liv had a tutor now and she was doing great and that she shouldn't worry." Robert said calmly wondering what Aaron would think.

Aaron bit down on his lip, “God what did she say?" He said suddenly worried.

Robert thought about the way Sandra seemed ridiculously frantic at the start of the phone call and then calm and chilled by the end, God he was a charmer when he wanted to be.

"She was...upset, felt like she let Liv down but once I explained she was getting extra help and was already improving she was okay" Robert said calmly, holding onto Aaron's hand "She knows you're doing your best." He mumbled.

Aaron smiled before lunging towards Robert and kissing him all at once mumbling a "Thank you" and meaning it, once again Robert was trying to help sort things with Liv and dealing with his family. It was all he cared about.

Liv came charging into the room, ruining the moment and then falling onto the sofa as she said "Joseph is on his way" proudly and directing it almost straight towards Robert to try and get a reaction.

Aaron looked towards Robert and tried to see if he was bothered by it at all. Robert smiled at Liv, smugly and then looked back Aaron. "Fine by me." He said cooly making Aaron almost instantly _relax_ because he desperately hoped Robert was past it.

"Just promise me one thing..." Robert said seriously looking at Aaron straight in the eyes and then towards Liv seeing the way she seemed to be eagerly awaiting another blow up better then.

Aaron's face was filled with concern as he whispered, "What?"

Robert pointed towards the draining board and back at Aaron "Don't give him _my_ mug again," before letting out a smile and winking at Aaron sending shivers through Aaron's body and he playfully hit Robert's arm and laughed.

Liv rolled her eyes as she saw Robert wink at her as Aaron continued to laugh, she looked away instantly.

" _Idiots._ " She whispered, half attempting not to laugh with them, she failed after about ten seconds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoyed that! The whole karma thingy is something that I really feel is a thought that sorta plagues Robert's mind and so I believe that thinking he in some way deserved to be cheated on is a topic I wanted to discuss. As well as that cheeky little 'if you expect the worse from someone that's what you'll get' line originally said by Robert to Chrissie hours before snogging the face of Aaron is something that I thought added to the whole idea of Robert being cheated on! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :*


End file.
